iWill Go Right Back to Hating You
by Mlle. Madeline
Summary: Seriously, Gib, you can’t tell anybody.” Carly overhears a conversation between Freddie and Gibby, and has to clear the air. Based on the infamous script page Dan posted, and his resulting "When Fans Assume..." blog. Implied Seddie.


**A/N: Okay, so, a while ago I read DanWarp's blog called "When Fans Assume…" back in September and really got a kick out of it (did you read it? Gibby FTW. Just sayin'. If you haven't seen it, check it out.), but I felt the need to write down my visualization of how that page of text might play out. And then I added my own back and Seddie twist, of course. If you've read this ridiculously long Author's Note thus far, I commend you (:  
Disclaimer: I own a love for iCarly, but that's about it.**

* * *

**iWill Go Right Back to Hating You**

_Carly wasn't supposed to hear. She knew this because she heard Freddie say "Carly and Sam can't hear."_

_Usually Carly respected her friends' privacy (except when it came to them KISSING behind her back, of course), but the fact that Freddie was confiding in Gibby about something about which apparently his own best friends couldn't know, well, it was just too much. So as Gibby and Freddie spoke under their breaths while standing by the lockers, Carly casually posed against the adjacent wall, hidden from their sight, and pretended to text._

"_Carly and Sam can't hear," Freddie was whispering urgently, "I mean, y'know, if either of them found out…"_

"_Yeah," Gibby said thoughtfully. "I just don't understand—why her?"_

"_I have no idea," Freddie responded in frustration. "She's one of my best friends. Shouldn't I be over her by now? I mean, it's been a long time."_

_Carly leaned closer._

"_It's just—every time I think I'm over her, she smiles at me—a real, genuine smile—and I just go head over heels. This is different than before, you know? She has the most beautiful smile; it lights up her whole face. And her hair—oh my God, her hair. And she's so funny, and so smart, and so free-spirited, and—"_

"_Dude, dude, dude," Gibby cut him off. "Are you completely forgetting about all the times she—"_

"_I know," Freddie responded before he could finish. "I know. I'm completely insane. It doesn't make any sense. I know. She's always…well, you know. Why should I _still_ want her? …But seriously, Gib, you can't tell _anybody_. Carly'd kill me if she found out. So'd Sam."_

"_Well, what are you gonna do?"_

_Freddie sighed. "Nothing."_

"_Dude, you're gonna explode."_

"_But I _promised_."_

"_Yeah, well, people break promises."_

"_No kidding."_

_Carly heard it was a sigh—she assumed it was Freddie—and a locker slam, so she dashed off._

_Darn that Freddie…after all this, he was _still _in love with her._

"Can we just not talk about it?" Carly and Freddie stood in a face-off in the iCarly studio. Carly knew she wasn't supposed to know about Freddie's and Gibby's conversation, but, well, _I heard you and Gibby talking _just sort of exploded out of her mouth before she could stop it. Darn her inquisitive nature!

"No, we _can't _just not talk about it." Carly knew that now that the can of worms had been opened, they might as well empty the whole thing. So what if Freddie felt awkward? She needed to clear the air.

Freddie looked uncomfortable; he needed to leave and his best friend was interrogating him about something she didn't_ want_ to know about and _shouldn't _know about in the first place. He took a step towards the door. "But my mom's waiting for me to—"

"I don't care." Carly cut him off and closed the space between them, raising her hands to put them on his shoulders. At the last minute, she thought better of it and dropped her arms (didn't want him to get any ideas, after all). "_Are you in love?_"

Freddie really, really didn't want to go there. Avoiding the question, desperately looking for an out, his eyes darted around like he was mapping an escape route. Finally he lighted on the table and the casserole that had been destroyed for one of their ridiculous sketches. "Sooo…what was in that chicken pot pie? I mean, I know 'chicken' obviously, but what other—"

"_Are you in love or not?_" Carly would just not take pleading the 5th for the answer. She'd heard too much; now she needed to hear it from the man himself.

Freddie bit his lip. Fine. She had heard, she knew—might as well let out with it, he figured. "Yes," he admitted after a long moment.

Carly sighed, taking a step backwards and crossing her arms. "But you _promised_," she reminded him, petulant as a child. "You said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as—"

"I didn't say I was in love with _you_." The words spilled out of Freddie's mouth before he could stop them. Carly had taken him by surprise—he thought she'd heard the _whole _conversation. Clearly she hadn't, and was assuming he was still in love with her, after he had promised not to.

But _that _wasn't the promise he'd broken.

Carly stared at Freddie, her face twisted in a mask of confusion.

Freddie stared back unblinkingly, his arms crossed over his chest. The ball was in her court now, and Freddie was not going to jump for it. She wanted the answers—she could ask the questions herself.

After staring each other down for what was probably thirty seconds but felt like three hours, Carly finally spoke. "So…you're not in love…with _me_?" She said each word slowly, tasting it, like the words in their order were foreign.

Freddie slowly shook his head. "I promised you I wouldn't, Carls," he said with a hint of that half-smirk that until recently Carly hadn't noticed as cute.

"But…" Carly sputtered blindly. Freddie raised an eyebrow. "But I thought…"

Freddie sighed and shook his head. "Maybe next time you eavesdrop, you should hear the _whole _conversation." He turned to go, and his hand was on the door when Carly realized it and had to grip the tech cart so she wouldn't fall over.

"Oh my God," she said, in such horror and wonderment that Freddie turned on his heel and stared at her. "Oh my God, you're in love with Sam."

Freddie facepalmed.

* * *

**A/N #2: (Just in case you didn't get what the "broken promise" thing was, the title of this oneshot is important :D) Oh, what does it all mean? Dan, when will we really know? :D**


End file.
